veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales in the House
VeggieTales in the House is a spin-off series of VeggieTales produced by Big Idea Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation Television. The series was executive produced by Doug TenNapel. The series premiered on Netflix on November 26, 2014. When the show was first announced back in March of 2014, Phil Vischer has stated that the characters will be receiving redesigns, which worried a lot of longtime fans. When the redesigns were finally revealed back in Summer 2014, a lot of people reacted negatively to the redesigns and petitioned that the old designs be brought back. Joe Spadaford explained that the reason for the characters being redesigned was because the riggings for the characters, which had been used since 2000, were getting old and more difficult to animate with, so they wanted to start with a clean slate. Episodes Season 1 # Puppies and Guppies / Sorry, We're Closed Today # Bob and the Awesome Frosting Mustache / Bob & Larry Gettin' Angry # Bob's Bad Breath / Trading Places # Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich / Feelin' Hot, Hot, Hot! # Laura at Bat / Pie Fight! # Pa Grape's Son / Larry's Cardboard Thumb # The Gong Heard 'Round the House / When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town # The Bucket List / A Gift for Singing # Lie-Monade / Let's Build a Fort! # Bacon and Ice Cream / For the Honor of LarryBoy # The Birthday Thief / Junior Gets a Pet # Cool as a Cucumber / The Rich Young Comic Ruler # Popcorntastrophe! / Junior Jetpack # Monster Manners / You, Me and Tiny Pea # Jenna Chive Live / Captain LarryBeard Season 2 # The Great Ice Cream Chase / The Guppy Whisperer # The Silly Ray / The Camp Out # Monster Truck Flower Delivery / Vote for Archibald # Ready for Action / Sickabeezer # Plant-demonium! / DUO Day # Mayoral Bike Lessons / It # Callie Flower / World of Whiners # Two Birthdays / Playground Tales # Spacetato / Starved for Attention # The Imposters / Place Trading # Locked Out / Coach Ichabeezer Season 3 # Scaredy Cat Boot Camp / Ichabeezer Moves Out # The Missing Jetpack / Bacon vs. Tomato # Motato Gets a Job / Pet Day # Blueberry's Tickets / A Club Divided # Laura's Animal Babysitting Service / Rise of Night Pony # Takeasaurus / The Painting # Ichabeezer's Granddaughter / Gone Lobster # Bob Gets Glasses / Crossing Guard # Glued at the Hip / The Action Figure # The Lost Tooth / The Companion Ship # JimmyBoy / The Larry Express! # Larry Lives It Up! / Petunia's Not Funny # The Big Secret / Madame's Soccer Skills Season 4 # Chef Larry / Lost in the Woods # Shrink-abeezer / Motato is My Neighbor # Invisible Arm Wrestling / Silly no more # Stunt Driving School / Off the Rails # Jimmy and Jerry's Big Mess / Beatbox Bill # Larry the Sleepwalker / The Case of the Missing Monocle # Larry Gets a Bulldozer / Bird on the Loose! # Leader of the Team / Tina's the Boss # The Puppy / Larry's Cousin Comes to Town # The Bob and Larry Show / Save the Cherry Cat # VeggieCards! / Grow-tato # The Good Samaricumber / Destination: SPACE STATION! # The Big Race / Yambot Category:VeggieTales